


It All Goes To Hell And Somehow We Win

by Araminia16



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, I need my babies to be happy, My Heart Is Broken, Star Queen and her Star Lord, Starmora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 00:58:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14485272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araminia16/pseuds/Araminia16
Summary: My idea of a kind of fix it. The battle is over and one of the heroes comes back from the dead in a sort of vague way. A drabble about how Starmora comes back to each other.





	1. Real

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen the movie but I'm a sucker for spoilers. Honestly though I don't need that kind of heartbreak right now. So I made a fixit on grainy subpar movie quality for the Guardians bits except for the big Soul Stone thing. Couldn't watch that. My beautiful green assassin.

There she was, standing right in front of him. Looking at him even. Really actually here on the Earth. Not dead. Peter Quill couldn’t process it properly. A thousand thoughts running through his tired mind and he could only stare at her. Go to her. He kept telling his legs, stop looking at her. Go. But they wouldn’t move. All at once he felt weak and he fell to his knees still staring at her. 

At once her dark eyes widened in alarm and she moved first, running to him and falling to her knees on the solid ground. Her hands lifted up and she placed her palms on either side of his face, lifting his chin to look him in the eyes. 

She was taken aback by the depth of emotion in them. Love, Anguish, and other things she couldn’t name but they glistened with tears and soon those tears fell in tracks down his face. “Peter.” She half shook him urgently. “Peter. Are you alright? Say something.”

He swallowed once, twice and opened his mouth, then closed it. His chest rose and fell rapidly and he swallowed again. “G’mora.” He finally croaked out. 

“Yes. I’m here.”

“Gamora.” He softened and the tears really started to fall before his lurched forward to bury his face in the crook of her neck through the ombre curtain of her hair. Inhaling deeply and smelling that uniqueness that was only her he felt his heart slow down. Felt her warm green skin against his cheek and the rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. Real. She was real. He raised his arms and wrapped them around her slight frame, pulling her as close as he could and knowing that she wasn’t so frail that he would harm her. 

The hands at his cheeks moved gently to bury themselves one in hair and the other on the back of his neck while she tilted her head and rested her cheek in his blonde locks. “Peter.” She murmured soothingly to him while her hand absently stroked his curly hair. 

“Dead. He killed you.” His words were muffled, both by his tears and the skin of her neck but she heard him well enough. 

“Yes. He did.” 

“I ruined it. I ruined it because he killed you. Hurt you and I didn’t want to be in a world without you.” 

“It worked out in the end, didn’t it?” Green fingertips caressed the skin of his neck.

“That’s our M.O. isn’t it? Plan fucks all to hell then somehow we win.” A new wave of tears spilled onto her skin and she found that she didn’t mind in the least bit. He worked himself through another wave of sobs and she rocked him while stroking his hair and murmuring soothing words to him. 

They stayed like that until he finally lifted his face from her and released his ironbound embrace so he could look at her. And was surprised to find tears running down her face as well. He lifted a hand to her chin and with his thumb wiped away at one track and she did away with the other using the back of her hand. “I almost killed you.” He whispered in the air between them.

“I asked you to. Made you promise and in the end I knew at least you loved me enough to keep your word even if it would have killed you to do so.” A pause, “I shouldn’t have asked that of you.”

“You trust me. You trusted me to do what you asked because of how we felt about each other.” Though he nodded in agreement with her confession. “It was more than I could take to pull that trigger. My mother, my father; even if he was an asshole who ruined my life at the time; Yondu, then you. You were the last one. I wouldn’t have wanted to come back at all if I couldn’t have you beside me.” 

“I know. Remember.” She gave him a smile and he gave one right back.

Peter pulled her in for a gentle kiss and let out a shuddering breath. “He’s gone now.”

“Gone.” Gamora agreed and pulled him back in for another kiss. 

Just as their embrace began to change from tender to something more a throat clearing behind them separated the two. “Ya know. I’m all for a free show but I think maybe everyone needs a bit of a shower and possibly therapy. Years of it. So how about we go home?” Rocket knew just exactly when to butt in when he wasn’t wanted.

“I’ll second that.” Came another voice. The rugged looking Captain, Quill thinks. 

Still they took a moment to touch foreheads with nearly identical tender smiles. “I love you.” Peter whispered in the small space between them.

“And I you, Peter Quill.”

“Let’s go home.” The loss of her body next to his was almost too much to bear as they stood, but nothing could keep him from letting go of her hand. Things were going to be different from now on. Everything had changed with Thanos’s defeat. 

The two walked into the sunset behind the rest of their family and were content to do so until Rocket yelled, “I call first dibs on the shower.”

“I don’t think so.” Peter had called after him and hauled Gamora forward to chase his furred companion back to the ship. She laughed and let him drag her along. She was home.


	2. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised. Smutty smut smut with some fluff sprinkled in. A bit of dominant Star Lord too.

They boarded the Milano and Rocket had looked at the two of them and grimaced, “Well maybe I won’t need a shower if the two of you are going to defile it.”

“There is not enough space in the shower for intercourse, Rocket.” Drax had interred. “It would be very uncomfortable.” 

“I am Groot.” The sullen teenager grimaced in disgust.

Mantis remained silent but her expression was one of contentment and joy. 

Peter and Gamora ignored them in favor of drifting towards the shower. “They are right.” He spoke softly to her while rubbing his thumb along the back of her hand. 

“I’m sure we can make some modifications in time.” Gamora smiled and put a hand on the door to the bathroom. “Did you want to go first? Or me?”

“Ladies choice.” 

“And don’t use up all the hot water either.” Rocket shouted from somewhere in the ship. 

“When have we ever run out of hot water, furball?” Peter shouted back then his attention shifted to Gamora.

“I’ll go. Will you be here when I get out?”

“Always.” He brought her closer for another brief kiss then released her. A green hand opened the door and she was out of his sight in seconds as the door shut. He heard the water turn on and knew that she was shucking off her clothes. Gamora never took long in the shower. Probably due to her militant upbringing and the vulnerability that bathing inferred. No. It would only be minutes before she appeared before him again but he still fought the irrational urge to open the door and watch her shower. Not from some lecherous standpoint or anything but just to assure him that she wasn’t going to vanish all of the sudden again. Into the hands of the very person who made her feel like she would be nothing more than a tool, never made her feel worthy of anything but pain and suffering. To go back to a life without love, hope, family and everything else that made life worth living. But she was here. Not there. In their home with their family of misfits.

And he was right. Exactly four minutes later the water shut off and he heard the door slide open. His ear wasn’t pressed right up against the door. That would be weird. “Peter?”

He jerked back. “Yes?” 

“It seems I’ve neglected to bring some more clothes. Could you--?”

“Get you some? Sure. Star Lord’s choice.”

“Something I can walk around everyone else in, please.”

“You doubt me? Me?”

Her silence was enough and he sighed before trudging off to her room and picking out a few items quickly then, after a quick detour to his room for clothes of his own, returning to her. He knocked and Gamora opened the door. Her dark hair was plastered to emerald skin and there was so much on display even with the towel in the way. She gave him a nod and took the clothes from him. 

“Anything else?”

“No.” 

Peter sighed and leaned against the wall but he didn’t have much time to settle because she was coming out of the steamy bathroom in a pair of loose black pants and shirt with her bare feet hitting the floor and a hand with a towel in hand rubbing her hair to dry it faster. 

“All yours.” She continued to dry her hair as he gave a nod and disappeared into the bathroom. 

Gamora watched him go and squashed the ridiculous fear that something terrible would happen if she wasn’t looking at him constantly. It continued to creep in on her even in the shower. This feeling made her vulnerable, needy, weak, but also strong and filled with joy. Love. 

It was her turn to wait as she combed through her long hair with her fingers, but like Peter she didn’t have to wait long before the water had shut off and he had come out of the room bare chested and glistening with the remnants of his cleansing. 

Gamora stared. She couldn’t help it. The stolen glances over the years and even more between them recently and she still admired him whenever the chance arose. 

Peter, of course, did nothing to hide his physique from her dark gaze and even preened a little under her attention. She gave him a snort and offered a hand when she was done looking. He took it without hesitation and she led him slowly through the ship. First she stopped at Groot’s room and found him sleeping in his viney bed, then she weaved around to find Rocket and Drax at the pilot’s station, both sleeping as well. Mantis was also curled up, not far away, and taking her own nap. Even Peter, seeing the rest of the crew drowsing happily let out a yawn of his own. 

But she wasn’t finished. Her tour led them back toward their bedrooms which were next to each other. Peter had arranged that himself and Gamora knew but didn’t question it. She looked so at ease, so peaceful that he was overcome all at once with the weight of his unstable emotions. He pulled her back and with a smooth motion pushed her against the walls of the ship, careful not to let her bump into anything sharp or uncomfortable. She was trapped but in a way that did not inspire fear only a different sort of intensity. 

Peter’s green eyes blazed and he claimed her mouth fiercely. Gamora responded in kind and they were engaged in a battle of sorts as they devoured each other. Her nails dug into his bare upper arms and he gave a grunt into her mouth but didn’t stop. In fact he took her bottom lip between his teeth and bit into the plump flesh, not enough to hurt, just at the firm edge of sensation and she gasped and arched up into his frame. 

Peter abandoned her mouth and descended down to the ripe flesh of her neck, alternating with bites, kisses, and licks along the smooth column of muscle that led to her shoulder. He knew she was sensitive here and his work was paid off with breathy gasps and sharp, quiet noises as she shifted along his body. Both hands rested on her sides until he brought one up to wind through her hair and pull her down sharply to give his mouth more access. That was not such a quiet sound and he lifted his head back up to make sure that he wasn’t hurting her. Pupils blown wide, skin flushed deeper green, and her lips parted as she panted let him know that no, this didn’t bother her at all. 

Gamora was swimming in too much sensation. Her body stoked from small embers to a merry fire when he had taken her in hand in such a dominating gesture. Slickness flowed from between her thighs slowly and she had to shift positions to avoid stimulation. Doing so allowed her to notice that he was similarly affected by her reaction and made sure to grind against the hardness in his pants. 

He gave a chuffing groan and brought his free hand down on the side of her hip, as near to her ass as he could in reprimand. She bared her teeth and he gave another fresh tug to her hair, causing her eyes to flutter and teeth to part with another gasp. 

Peter gave a toothy grin of his own at her and resumed his leisurely journey down her neck. He finally kissed down into the dip of her shoulder and kissed more green skin. It was a simple thing to move the loose shirt down and pepper a kiss to her collarbone, then further down to the upper swell of her breast. He knew he was treading on thin ice here. Gamora was never one for public displays of affection more than a peck on the cheek or a hand to hold but as long as everyone else was asleep he may as well see how far she was willing to go. And Gamora would also stop him if she wanted to stop. 

Gamora let his stubble scrape along the sensitive flesh of her breast and she eagerly anticipated where his mouth intended on going. Further and further down, ever so slowly. He was being so careful and considerate in a way and making sure to give her enough time to stop him. Another beat of love washed through her and she couldn’t help but smile. Then as quickly as the grin appeared it vanished as his mouth surrounded a dark green nipple and he pulled the tender flesh into his mouth. “Ah.” Her weight shifted again when the sharp sensation ricocheted around her body. His hand left her hair and traveled down to mold itself to the soft swell of her other breast, brushing his thumb along the underside of it before closing fingers around the peak and rubbing them together. “Peter.” She gasped and more heady slick ran from her inner thighs. 

“Yeeeeesssss?” He pulled back from her breast and looked up at her from his new position. 

“Did I tell you to stop?” She half snarled before she let out another gasp when his mouth resumed its work. Gentle suction, combined with a gentle tongue pulled forth whines, whimpers and gasps as it worked in tandem with his very talented hand. All too soon he pulled back and slid her shirt down to change positions and encircled her neglected breast with his tongue and mouth while the air peaked out her other breast that his hand eagerly covered and tweaked. 

Gamora twisted her head from side to side, sinking into the feeling and fighting it. She rubbed her thighs together now to relieve some of the pressure he was building and gave another few whimpers, “Please.” She begged in a whisper. 

Peter could grant her wish out here in the open against the wall of this ship. He could pull her pants down and latch onto the place where he most wanted to be. He might even have been able to support her weight properly as he brought her to orgasm with his mouth. But that wasn’t what he wanted to do. Not now. He wanted to love her properly in a comfortable bed. Not here. So when he pulled back and rearranged her shirt to cover her up the look she gave him could have vaporized him where he stood. 

“We aren’t done yet.” He soothed and brought her forward. Gamora gave a stumbling step forward but recovered quickly to follow him back to his room. 

The moment he shut the door behind them she leapt onto him and pressed him against the wall. Her teeth were sharp as she nipped and kissed along his neck to pay him back in kind for making her a puddle of goo against the wall. 

He gave several low sounds of pleasure as she descended his chest, licking and biting both nipples before lowering herself down to his belly and down his navel where a thin trail of hair disappeared into his pants. Her hands were at the top of his jeans, ready to unbutton or rip them down. Whichever was going to be the easiest. Her mouth watered and she needed to taste him. 

“Hey. Gamora. You should slow do—oh God.” In the time he had wasted trying to deter her from her goal she had unbuttoned his pants, yanked then down and had taken him into her mouth nearly to the base in one fluid motion. 

Good. That got him to shut up. She smiled as she pulled back and set to work. Swirling her tongue around the tip, engulfing him to the base and even adding some hand motions to her work. A quick glance upward only filled her with a sense of pride. His head was tilted upward and she could see the thickness of his neck and chin as he panted and groaned. His fists were clenched at his sides and he tried to stay still to keep from shoving too hard into her mouth. 

That just wouldn’t do. She pulled off of him and he risked a look downward then bit off a groan. “You are so perfect.” He half panted. 

“Relax, Star Lord. I won’t bite.” She rubbed his thighs soothingly and he looked down at her. He moved his hand and cradled her chin in the palm of it, smoothing his thumb over her lower lip. 

“Beautiful too.” 

Gamora softened under his attention and rubbed her cheek into his caress, “As are you. Now let me show you how much I love you.” 

“Yeah. Yeah.” He nodded and stared at her even as she parted her lips to take him in. Another long groan pulled itself free from his chest and he shuddered but neither of them broke eye contact. Her cheeks hollowed out and she bobbed her head slowly while he gritted his teeth then wound both hands into her soft locks to hold onto her while gently guiding her rhythm. 

She shifted her weight and her thighs rubbed together deliciously. Of its own volition one hand drifted down from his half clothed hips and guided itself across her thigh, then over her hip and belly to delve underneath her pants. 

Peter saw and let out a groan, “No.” He tried to make it sound like a command and all it came out as was a plaintive request. 

Gamora stilled her hand and whimpered around his cock. Her hips moved restlessly and she gave him a hard glance before delving down and encountering wet and swollen folds. The gasp she released was echoed by Peter along with the moan. “You’re killin’ me, ‘Mora.” 

If she were killing him he would know it. It was only a thought but to voice it would make her stop and that was the last thing she wanted to do right now. With the hand buried between her thighs she separated two fingers and went to work on the sensitive nodes on either side of her opening. Her initial spasm earned a bit of teeth to the hard flesh that currently rested in her mouth and Peter gave a disgruntled and slightly fearful noise. She stroked the area with a soft tongue as she controlled her own movements better. Oh yes. This was better. Gamora knew that some females did not prefer such a position, thinking it demeaning but she had found through her own experimentation that he was completely at her mercy here despite her knees on the floor. It gave her control. Though she had never slaked her own lust while doing this to him. The few times it happened before. 

She sped up her movements from both sides and panted around him. “Gamora.” He warned and his gaze burned through her. He wanted her to stop the hand between her legs and she shook her head in a clear challenge. 

Gamora should have known by the set of his jaw what would happen next and she cursed herself for not being prepared for it. Too distracted by sating her own ache. 

Peter used his hands that had been rather gentle until now to tighten on her hair and pull her back and off and with one hand occupied she fell backwards but his hands moved down to her shoulders to steady her as he tugged her hand from her pants and held it up, looking at her sternly. “I said no.” 

She couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her or the heat that followed at the tone of command he employed. Her emerald fingers were glistening wetly and he stared at them. In a single move that brought forth a low gasp from her he pulled those fingers into his mouth and sucked them clean. Her belly clenched and she shuddered when he pulled her up to stand and half carried her to his bed. 

Gamora didn’t fight him as he hauled her pants off of her body and pulled her shirt up over her head to regard her darkly. “Mine.” His reverent tone juxtaposed his expression. “I never thought I would have this again.” He dropped slowly to his knees and grasped at her thighs before tugging her across the bed, open and pliant for him. 

“Yours.” She agreed and spread her legs further, earning a pleased rumble from the man at her knee. This between them was love. She felt it all the time coursing through her veins making her feel safe, warm, wanted and happy. 

He teased her by planting a kiss close to her knee, then move to the other. Back and forth higher and higher until she couldn’t stand the waiting any longer and he finally planted a kiss to the apex of her thighs. He planted a hand on her hipbone and one under her thigh to keep her still and stable and nosed into the smooth pinkish green folds. She was so wet and smelled like musk and something else sweet that he couldn’t name but couldn’t get enough of. He lapped softly just at the edge of where she began to pinken and Gamora arched off the bed with a plaintive noise. “Easy.” He murmured to her. “I’ll take care of you.”

“Peter.” She reached down for him and caught the side of his head and a loose grip half to ground herself and half to know he was here with her. 

He lapped at her in short strokes and she shifted under his hands so he had to tighten his grip and spread her further apart so he could go deeper. Spying the two small nodules at the sides of her entrance he smiled and then looked to the one at the top which had engorged somewhat with her arousal. The only choice he had was which one he wanted to play with first. He settled on the one at the apex of her opening and planted the flat of his tongue on the little nub before twirling the appendage and applying suction. Her reaction was as expected as her fingers tightening and she tried to close her legs to hold him there but he strong armed her back down while he continued to slowly build her up. Her breathy cries grew louder and higher pitched as she rocked into his mouth until she was just as the cusp of orgasm and he stopped. It took her a moment or two to register that he had stopped and she was furious but before she could voice such a thing he gave her a mischievous grin and rubbed stubble along the inside of her oversensitive thigh. “You didn’t think this was going to be quick did you? This is going to be something you remember forever. It’s not every day we save the world and bring people back from the dead is it?”

Gamora had to agree despite her irritation and unfullfillment and settled down. He better make this worth it. After Gamora wound down a bit more he moved onto the nodes further down and started work on them. These, he had learned were less and more sensitive than the top nub was. He could use his teeth on these. Alternating between one and the next he continued to work her up until she was about to combust and stopped. Her chest heaving and sweat drenching her trembling form she reached for him with a whine until he started again, going from top to side to side with a speed and precision that she should have issue with but the mind numbing sensation was almost too much for her and her thighs started to shake with the weight of it. 

When he stopped again he gave her soft reassurances that it wouldn’t be much longer. 

Quill was started to get lightheaded. The ethereal creature under his hands was so fucking hot and beautiful that his cock was starting to really hurt from being stimulated and left hanging. Just a little more he told himself. One more round. 

He pulled his arm from underneath her leg and positioned his body so that he could use his fingers and started another round. Her head thrashed from side to side and she arched, while giving whimper after whimper before he kicked his attention up a notch by adding two fingers on either node while sucking on her clit. That caused her to arch up and choke on her voice. A high pitched cry let him know that this was going to be good. He gentled his touch and she had to take her hand off of his head to clench his sheets until he swear he heard them rip. “Pe-ter.” She stuttered out and started to tremble. 

Something different was about to happen. It was all getting to be really too much and she felt a little afraid at the height of sensation. His fingers left the nodules and he sunk one into her channel which by now was so wet that he slid in with no resistance, and then added a second, turning them to find a spot that he had found a total of one time while they had fooled around before. Her channel had this strange but good texture, like velvet but softer and the softer it was the closer she was to climax. Right now it felt like silk and she was standing on the precipice of something exhilarating. 

His finger brushed something and her hand flew up to her mouth to cut off a choked cry. There. There it was. He thrust against that spot and suckled on her bud and in just four more thrusts he couldn’t hold her down and her legs trapped him as she arched off the bed with a scream of a broken version of his name. Her channel clamped down and started milking his fingers and he continued to thrust them with wild abandon and she was thrown into another orgasm but this time clear and whitish fluid flooded out of her onto his hand and the bed, gushing in waves as she trembled and shook and moaned. He slowed everything down as she came down from her high and marveled at the amount of juices he had coaxed from her. That certainly had never happened before. 

She was gasping for air while sinking into the bed in a boneless heap. Soft moans and shudders wracked her lithe body and he crawled up the bed while shucking off his pants to pull her to him to ride out the aftershocks. 

It took some time before she was able to focus and articulate but the only thing she could say even then was, “Wow.” 

“It was my pleasure.” 

She reached for him and planted a kiss to his lips. Gamora tasted herself on his tongue and it made her lower half clench again despite her soreness. “I don’t think I can…” She gestured to him.

“Do you want to?” Ever the gentleman, her Terran as he always asked before delving into something new with her.

Gamora nodded and closed her eyes, took a deep breath and opened them as he lifted his body up and rolled it over her. She parted her tired legs for him and arched weakly into his hardness as it prodded at her. She was no virgin but still even with his fingers to stretch her properly it may be a tight fit. 

She was so pliant and soft when he thrust gently in and finding no resistance even after that explosive orgasm he planted himself into her after just a few thrusts and she arched her back while trying to keep eye contact. 

He slowed down and just held her while he rocked his hips. “Gamora.” He crooned.

“Peter.” 

He started speaking again and she commended his ability to multitask, “I love you. I love your strength and your beauty. I love your courage and your cleverness. Your kindness and your spirit.” And he continued to praise her with soft words of encouragement.

Gamora felt her heart swell again and tears prickle at her eyes as she canted her hips up to meet his deep, steady thrusts and strangely enough she felt the beginnings of another orgasm building. He wasn’t talking dirty as he called it, but there it was just the same. “I love you.” 

“I know. God look at your eyes, and your hair, and your perfect flawless skin. I could die here staring at you and be a happy man.”

“No.” She scolded and slapped him on the shoulder. “No one gets to die.”

“Damn right.” His pace was faster now as they kept eye contact but this time when Gamora felt her orgasm wash over her it hit her like a wave and carried her away. Peter followed soon after while losing his rhythm until he gave a guttural groan of her name and spilled his seed within her. 

He leaned down and rested his body on his forearms and across her body while he put his head on her chest and they just breathed together. She stroked his back and the sweat that soaked it made her fingers glide seamlessly over his musculature. 

“No more dying. Okay?” He looked up at her.

“No more dying.” She agreed and after a while he rolled them over and pulled the blanket so that it covered their naked bodies and they held each other while drifting off to a well-deserved rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure if I'll do any more. I've already got enough going on but I may sprinkle in some One shots as I recover from this whole Starmora thing. If you all want to request things I may fill them but no promises. :) Hope you enjoyed! Let me know. 
> 
> Also. Part of the sex was inspired by another work. I don't have the time to look it up on my phone but I believe its called this unspoken thing.

**Author's Note:**

> And. If you all want a part 2 (That is strictly going to be welcome back from the dead smut) I'm going to need some feedback. Say...5 reviews. OR 20 kudos. Both preferrably. My muse so loves them. 
> 
> I should be working on my WIP but I'm obsessed with Starmora now. Dangit.
> 
> Well it looks like I'm writing a part 2. And in less than 12 hours. Impressed. Although I didn't set the bar incredibly high. :) I'm currently ill so it shouldn't take long for me to write. Get ready for some happiness. Keep the feedback coming.


End file.
